


flames of love and sweet perfume

by highwaytune



Series: Danger Days Year 10 [3]
Category: (did the comics tag change???), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: 3am Decisions, Brothers, Danger Days Year 10, Gen, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytune/pseuds/highwaytune
Summary: jamie's got neon-pink in his veins, and he's ready to switch it up.
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days Year 10 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	flames of love and sweet perfume

**Author's Note:**

> [ DANGER DAYS YEAR 10: Day 3, Party Poison - 5 November 2020, 1:46AM ]  
> \+ a day or two late. my apologies, i've been swamped. this did give me an opportunity to use a snippet i've had written for months though, so thank the heavens i can stop thinking about what i want to do with it.   
> \+ title reference is greta van fleet's "lover, leaver (taker, believer)." november as a month full of greta titles continues, yes? i'm no quitter.

Jamie woke up in a puddle of his own cold sweat, feeling something burn hot and pinkish inside his veins. His brother's digital watch face flashed green -- 3:04AM.  
  
 _Well, that seemed about right._  
  
Jamie grasped blindly in the dark, patting himself down in an attempt to figure out where he'd put his pocketknife.  
  
"Jamie," Leo said quietly, voice thick with sleep. "Your jacket pocket. The black one."  
  
"Thanks." With that, Jamie stood, rummaging through the pocket of the jacket Leo had mentioned -- and, wouldn't you know? There it was.   
  
Jamie stepped away, outside his and his brother's little shelter and underneath the moon. The colors in his veins were neon now, hotter than he'd ever felt before. He _had_ to do something, and quick.  
  
Without thinking, Jamie slid the pocketknife open and stared at the silver blade. A sliver of his reflection stared back, daring him to do something. Okay, fine, fine, _fine_. _Would you shut up already?!_  
  
A deep breath. Pull the hair taut, then- _shhk_.  
  
Jamie opened one eye, staring at the dark lock in his hand. " _Holy shit,_ " he breathed softly, fingers clutching it tightly. A grin crossed his lips, and then he was pulled into a hurricane. A hurricane, that is, of hacking off large chunks of dark hair in favor of something shorter, something he'd had in his head for years, something that would soon enough be bright red in sharp contrast to its usual deep brown. Yes, Party Poison was truly about to meet the Zones.   
  
As Jamie headed back inside, itchy with pieces of his own hair down his neck, Leo looked up again, dark eyes lidded and shiny even in the dark. "What'd'you do?" He asked all in one syllable, letters flowing into one another.   
  
"Cut my _hair,_ " Jamie grinned, flashing bright white teeth. "We can do yours when we wake up, if you wanna. An' stop by to grab some stuff to dye it if that's your thing."  
  
"It's _yours_ ," Leo snorted with amusement, propping himself up on his arm. "Maybe just bleach. Dark hair gets so _hot_ out here," he sighed.  
  
"Yep. So does long hair, though," Jamie agreed, zipping his jacket up and lying back down next to his brother.  
  
"Right," Leo yawned, closing his eyes, "'Cept I met a gang today, an- four of 'em, right? An' almost all of 'em had long hair. I'd'a cut it all off already." He mused to himself, words losing volume and momentum by the syllable. By the end of his sentence, Leo was probably asleep, Jamie decided.   
  
"Well, goodnight then," Jamie whispered, planting a gentle kiss in his brother's hair before starting to drift off himself. " _We're gonna make it._ "

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! let me know what you thought on my tumblr cherrikisser.


End file.
